The present invention relates to a cleaning device and more particularly, to a portable hand held, battery operated rechargeable cleaning device that selectively rotates and reciprocates a tool engaging member.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art is abound with cleaning devices, both battery operated and cord operated, which continuously rotate cleaning implements. Oscillating and reciprocating mechanisms in portable battery operated cleaning devices, with or without associated charging devices, are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,789, issued Jul. 13, 1976 to Giancarlo Simonicini, discloses a hand held cleaning apparatus capable of operating detachable cleaning implements. The cleaning apparatus includes a electrical terminals, a rechargeable battery, and electrical motor, an operating switch, a speed reducing gear train, and a device for providing reciprocating motion of cleaning implement receiving tongues.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,588, issued Feb. 6, 1979 to Clayton C. Sandt, discloses a massaging apparatus comprising a casing provided with a handle. Housed within the casing is a motor capable of imparting rotary oscillation motion. A circular brush is removably mounted to the shaft of the motor. On the casing is a bellows-shaped container of liquid. The liquid is conveyed from the container to a dispensing bore provided in the massaging brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,056, issued Aug. 9, 1983 to Albert J. Miller, discloses a power assisted cleaning device including an elongated stem having a brush at an end thereof and a spray outlet proximate the brush. The brush is joined to a reciprocating rotating shaft extending through the stem to provide agitation to the brush. A pump is connected between a liquid cleanser tank and a tubing extending from the pump to a spray outlet. Rechargeable batteries drive the pump and motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,398, issued Oct. 23, 1990 to Lethe L. Jones, discloses a shampoo or massage device including a pistol grip handle having a dc motor, a gear reduction unit, a rotary-to-reciprocating conversion unit, and rechargeable batteries therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,933, issued May 11, 1993 to L. Paul Lustig, discloses a dental tool which dispense liquid dentifrice from a removable and replaceable cartridge by way of a rotary implement and revolving brush implement.
PCT Application No. WO 92/021159, published Feb. 20, 1992, discloses an electrical toothbrush having a housing designed to accommodate a drive motor, switch elements, and an electrical power supply. The drive motor rotates a drive shaft coupled to a brush head.
German Application No. DE 3025293 A1 published Jan. 28, 1982, discloses a toilet cleaning device. The device includes a housing supporting a detachable brush, a motor or a manual crank, and cog belt connecting the brush to the motor or crank.
British Application No. 1 340 656 Dec. 12, 1973, discloses a cordless battery operated polisher comprises a handle for housing batteries, a motor, a switch connected in series with the battery and motor, and a brush reciprocated by the motor.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.